battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
New Batesian Republic
We are the New Batesian Republic. We reformed on November 4, 2015 following the end of the Confederate occupation of Batesia. During the Fifth World War, nine million of our troops who were forced to follow the traitorous Jason A. Marcus defected and proved our loyalty to the Coalition in their blood. Following the end of the occupation, which was a result of the Carolinian and American victory over Marcus' tyrannical regime during the Western War, many of the surviving troops came back home, while only volunteers stayed to continue fighting. We will not falter in protecting our allies, our nation and our people from evil. Application Process Here is the application you must fill out in the comment section to join. Failure to answer all questions will result in your denial of acceptance. 1) Hansa? Yes or no. 2) Ship specialty? 3) Amount of ships? 4) Flagship? 5) Why do you want to join? 6) Gamecenter ID? Commanders These are the commanding officers of the Resistance. (You may place your RP name here) Civilian= N/A |-|Army= Supreme Commander *Lukas Winderstand (ProudAmerican1776) Controls the military entirely. General *No user appointed *One position available Controls the Army entirely, orders can be overridden by the Supreme Commander. Generalleutnant * N/A Second to the General. He is in command of the Army if the General is unavailable or has given command to him/her. Generalmajor *Jack Smith (ProudAmerican1776) *Three positions remaining Commands a Field Army of 1,000,000 troops. Brigadegeneral *No user appointed *Fourty positions available Commands 100,000 troops. |-|Air Force= Supreme Commander *Lukas Winderstand (ProudAmerican1776) Controls the military entirely. General *No user appointed *One position available Controls the Air Force entirely, orders can be overridden by the Supreme Commander. Generalleutnant *No user appointed *One position available Second to the General. He/she is in command of the Air Force if the General is unavailable or has given command to him/her. Generalmajor *Heinrich Müller (ProudAmerican1776) *two positions remaining Commands 1,000,000 troops. Brigadegeneral *No user appointed *Twenty positions available Commands 100,000 troops. |-|Navy= Supreme Commander *Lukas Winderstand (ProudAmerican1776) Controls the military entirely. Admiral *No user appointed *One position available Controls the Navy entirely, orders can be overridden by the Supreme Commander. Vizeadmiral *No user appointed *One position available Second to the Admiral. He/she is in command of the Navy if the Admiral is unavailable or has given command to him/her. Konteradmiral *Erwin Langley (ProudAmerican1776) * (CommodoreGregory) *Two positions available Commands a naval division. Flottillenadmiral *Karl Hannes *Sixteen positions available Commands a fleet. Political Relations Alliances Confederacy of Independent States United States of America AFOH United Aerospace Command Imperial Commonwealth * New Arcadian Republic * Gallian Empire * Chilean Empire Non-Aggression Pact N/A Trade Agreement Confederacy of Independent States Enemies * Millennium Bundeswehr Heer The New Republic uses equipment confiscated from the Millennium that was given to them by the Germans. Most soldiers of the ground forces mainly use StG-60s, a modern assault rifle. The second most commonly used rifle is the Sturmlasergewher. They are planned to be phased out in favor of better weapons. Within the Bundeswehr divisions, Republic 3 infantry brigades are supplemented by one armored brigade, utilizing vehicles such as Hyenas, Cobras, and other armored fighting vehicles. Luftwaffe The air force consists of F-200 Spatz fighter jets that are some of the most advanced that the New Republic has. They will be replaced by more advanced aircraft in the near future. Marine The Marine (Navy) consists of many vessels that were taken from Millennium during the defection. They are also being replaced or scrapped in favor of newer and more advanced vessels. Marineinfanterie Korps TBA Uniforms, Weapons and Equipment Uniforms NBR Combat Uniform.JPG|Standard BDU of all Army and Marine personnel. Firearms StG-60.jpg|The StG 60 is the primary assault rifle of PANZER. These rifles were taken along with our troops following the Mass Defection. It can carry 45 rounds of ammunition in a detachable box magazine, along with the ability to have underslung attachments and sights on the top. PANZERLAzerrifle.jpg|The StG Sturmlasergewehr is a laser rifle developed by Wilhelm Strasse to be fielded in combat. The rifle is powered by a batter placed in the front handguard, and is able to power the rifle for about 30 seconds of prolonged fire before requiring to either recharge the batter, or replace it with a new one. The technology is very new to the German forces, and batteries tend to fail, or not hold their charges when being used in combat, meaning until later variants are made, it will be difficult to utilize effectively Ground Vehicles Leopard3H.jpg|Leopard 3 (H) MBT, The Henschel Variant of the Leopard III, Carries a 130mm gun and top of the line sensors. Leopard 3 DAK.jpg|The Leopard 3A1 (H) DAK is a variant of the Leopard 3 designed for desert warfare. Adding a second layer of reactive armor to the sides, and adding spaced armor to the front of the mantle makes it easier to have the tank carry on in combat due to the lack of a lot of cover in desert landscapes. It also has four laser guided missiles that are able to intercept enemy vehicles and helicopters. Leopard 3A3.jpg|The Leopard 3A3 is a vast improvement over the Leopard 3A2. It gets an improved amount of 250mm of composite armor in the front, and 180mm on the side of the tank. The 130mm gun is replaced by a 140mm High Velocity Gun capable of firing most types of ammunition. Most models have a layer of reactive armor on the front and sides of the tank, and then a second amount spaced from the main tank is wrapped around the sides and rear of the tank. The turret is made wider to add more armor to the sides, and the engine is improved to allow a top speed of 72kph. It has an option of using either a 20mm or a 14.5mm machine gun/autocannons on for defense, and the same goes for the dual coaxial weapons. Leopard 3 Urban Warfare Package.jpg|The Leopard 3A1 UWP is a Urban Warfare upgrade to allow better combat in asymmetrical warfare and in urban warfare. The mounted machine gun has dual 76mm grenade launchers, and reactive armor envelopes the sides and front of the tank. Puma.jpg|The Puma is a Infantry Fighting Vehicle built off of the Leopard 3 chassis. It has dual 30mm autocannons, and the MG has dual 76mm grenade launchers in it. There is reactive armor spanning most of the tank in a streamlined way. GWLeopard.jpg|The G.W. Leopard 3A3 is a self propelled variant of the Leopard 3. Armed with a 170mm cannon, it is able to strike enemy positions far beyond other Self Propelled Guns. Leopard3A3UWP.jpg|The Leopard 3A3 Urban Warfare Package is a heavily armored variant of the Leopard 3. 30mm of composite armor is added to each side, and the front of the tank is given 50mm more armor, making the total armor 300mm of composite armor on the front, and 210mm on the side, allowing it to withstand more hits from anti tank fire. This though makes the tank slower, only allowing it to have a speed of 66kph, though it is designed for urban combat, where speed is not always a necessity, and more of armor and protection in close quarters combat. M3A1 Hyena.JPG|The M3A1 Hyena MBT. TBA Aircraft F-200 Spatz.jpg|The F-200 Spatz is an air superiority fighter used to combat enemy aircraft. Armed with six 30mm rotary cannons and can be armed with many different kinds of missiles and bombs for air to ground, air to air, and anti ship. F-2002.0.jpg|The F-210 Adler is a advanced German air superiority and exoatmospheric fighter. Having a flying wing design like the F-200 Spatz, it carries a heavier armament of four 50mm revolver cannons, and can carry multiple types of missiles and bomb payloads to take down enemy aircraft and ground forces. F-210B.PNG|The F-210B Adler is the second variant of the F-210. The 50mm revolver cannons are replaced by 50mm lasers, and four additional weapons are placed by the wingtips. Due to the pricing of lasers, they will serve alongside the original Alder until a decent amount are put into service FRB52.jpg|Me-52 Bomber. H.XVIII.jpg|The Horten Ho XVIII is the primary strategic bomber of the Luftwaffe. The same size of a B-2 Spirit Bomber, it can carry 60,000lbs of bombs, and have a top speed of 1,870kph Warships IMG 0271-1-.jpg UNRESTFEDDES.jpg|Reaper class Cruiser. 127 in service. IMG 0267-1-.jpg IMG 0273-1-.jpg IMG 0286-1-.jpg InvincibleCVE.jpg InvincII.jpg|Revenge class Amphibious Assault Carrier. 98 in service. CONQ.jpg|Conqueror class Aircraft Carrier. 23 in service. Photo1 (1).jpg|FRS Cyclops photo1 (2).jpg|FRS Equidor Drake_DD.JPG|Drake class Guided Missile Destroyer. 345 in service. Inquisition.JPG|Inquisition class Star-Cruiser. At least 700 in service. Raven_HC.JPG|Raven class Amphibious Assault ship. 121 in service. Resurrection.JPG|Resurrection class Frigate. 576 in service. Rommel.JPG|Rommel class corvette. 431 in service. Shadow_of_Intent.JPG|Shadow of Intent class Frigate. 799 in service. Betrayal-class DDG.JPG|''Betrayal''-class destroyer. 475 in service New .5 2 001.5.jpg|Jutland Class Battleship. Territories to Free *Please note that the majority of these territories are still under Axis control. We are working with the Coalition to liberate them. News July 17, 2015- All 13 million Batesian troops are now to regroup in Australia, regardless of where they are. * 9 million of the 13 million Fed remnant troops have joined us, but 4 million have stayed with Marcus and the Federation. July 18, 2015- We have made an alliance with the Confederacy of Independent States, and are currently trying to pursue more alliances. November 4, 2015- The Confederate occupation of Batesia is ending, and many of our troops will be able to see their families again. Only volunteers will be allowed to continue fighting against Millennium for now. This will also give us the ability to produce more new equipment and warships instead of using captured ones from Millennium. Category:Nations/Navies